


Ex-lilies

by violasarecool



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Banter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: kaidan and brynn talk seriously for about half a minute before the jokes take over





	

"I should warn you, I'm not much of a capital R Romantic," Brynn said, as she and Kaidan walked down the bright path beside the lake in the Presidium.

"No?" Kaidan said, glancing at her with a slight smile.

"No," Brynn said.

Kaidan looked up at the simulated sky, ships speeding across its hazy blues in neat lines. "Now, I'm pretty sure I know what you mean," he said, looking back her way, "but I'd feel better if you were a bit more specific."

"Fair enough," Brynn laughed. "It's just, grand sweeping gestures people try to make sometimes, making their feelings _symbolic_ of something. I had an ex once," she said, eyebrows raising with the corner of her mouth, "who wrote _six pages of poetry_ for our 6 month anniversary."

"That was your first mistake," Kaidan said, supressing a grin, "you dated a poet."

"Maybe," Brynn acknowledged. "It was themed poetry, too, about our relationship, things she thought about when we were together, comparing body parts to various _fruits_ , things like that. Although," she added, "I can't say that was the most painful part; she also sent me 6 lilies that gave me an allergic reaction so severe I was hospitalized for two days."

Kaidan laughed. "That's awful."

"It's not like she should have known better, _I_ didn't even know I was allergic," Brynn shrugged. "It did seem like the universe was giving me a big nudge in the opposite direction, though."

"Just a little bit," Kaidan said. They stopped by one of the large fountains in the centre of the water, Brynn leaning out over the railings. "So, what I'm getting here is lilies are a no-go," he said, mouth tugging up into a somewhat mischevious smile.

"Unless the Council's decided I'm a threat to galactic safety and contracted you to _assassinate_ me," Brynn said, "I wouldn't go with lilies."

"Don't worry," Kaidan said, "death by lilies is way too melodramatic for me."

"Mm."

"Now, how do you feel about carnations?"

"As the means for my assassination, or as a gift?" Brynn asked wryly.

"I'll let you know when I decide," Kaidan joked.

"Well, sorry to derail any plans on my death, but I have no allergies to carnations," Brynn said.

Kaidan snapped his fingers in exaggerated disappointment. "Damn."


End file.
